kings_ambassadorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maughan Library
Maughan Library *Built in several stages between 1851 and 1898, this wonderful Grade II* listed building used to be England’s Public Record Office, and was the first fire-proof building in the country. It housed the country’s public records, such as the Magna Carta, and was even the setting for a scene in the novel, The Da Vinci Code. The building was named to honour a former student, Sir Deryck Maughan and his wife, and won the 2003 City Heritage Award. It was officially opened by The Queen in 2002. The Maughan Library now houses an estimated 750,000 books, along with journals and multimedia collections, providing over 1,000 user places, 300 student computers, and wireless internet access, along with individual and group study spaces. Foyle’s Special Collections *This collection contains around 170,000 rare books and manuscripts, as well as thousands of maps, slides, and sound recordings. Amongst the manuscript material is the Carnegie Collection of British Music, a collection of original, signed manuscripts, many of them by notable composers. Entrance *As you enter, look up – you will see a rare example of a painted zinc ceiling (the Round Reading room also displays another fine example). Service Area *The Library is equipped with a number of Self Service machines, for users to issue and return their books. Staff at the Enquiry Desk are on hand for all queries including helping users with the machines, resolving any problems in using services and providing assistance in navigating the library’s vast resources. Lift Lobby Ground Floor *The lift lobbies on this floor contain various machines to assist users with their library activities, such as print credit top-up machines, photocopy card dispensers, change machines, and library catalogue computers. Short Loan Collection, Ground Floor *This walk-in section contains items available for very short periods, and can only be issued on the self-service machines in this area. The section also contains photocopying facilities, a binding machine and additional library catalogue computers. Multimedia and music scores, Ground Floor *The multimedia section contains DVDs, VHS, CDs, cassettes and records along with the equipment to use them. It also contains music scores, an electric piano for student use, and a scanner. The Trusthouse Student Computing/Teaching Room, Ground Floor *This is a good example of the many student computing rooms at The Maughan Library, with a group study room to the right. Round Reading Room *Retaining many of its original features, such as the light fittings and slate shelves, this magnificent room was previously used as the Literary Search Room, and added in 1863. It is one of King’s most iconic settings, and has featured on TV shows and adverts. *You might recognise the Round Reading Room as Dumbledore’s Office, as it was used as a filming location in Harry Potter. Just across the road from the main Strand Campus, the grand interior of Australia House (incorporating the Menzies Centre for Australian Studies, part of King’s) was used to film scenes set inside Gringott’s Bank. Silent Student Computing Room, Lower Ground Floor *Among the various student computing rooms on this floor, this one is specifically aimed at users preferring a quieter environment. Original Cell, Lower Ground Floor *Here you can see one of two original cells left from when the building was the Public Record Office. The iron cell doors, iron shelving and slate shelves reduced the risk of fire in the building. Café, Lower Ground Floor *Throughout term time, the café is open for hot and cold food, and also has vending machines for out-of-hours service. Accessible Formats Room *Students requiring a voice activated software facility can book the booth in this room at the Service Desk. Group Study Room *Presentations can often be daunting, so King’s offers group study areas to anyone wanting to practice their presentation skills. The Weston Room (through double doors, on the left) *The Weston Room is on the site of the former Rolls Chapel, which was medieval in origin. It has an intricate mosaic floor and its stained glass windows commemorate early Masters of the Rolls, who are the second most senior judges in England and Wales, after the Lord Chief Justice. The room is often used for exhibitions and events, and is another sought-after location for TV and film. Lift lobby 1 and 2 *The self-service machines located here provide extra service points and extend the hours for users to issue or return items beyond the time of staffed desks. This proves particularly helpful and popular during the exam period when the library opens 24/7, giving our hardworking, passionate students almost limitless study capacity. Gardens and statue of Confucius *The gardens in front of you are the last stop on the tour, and perfect for a rest after a hard study session in the Maughan - especially good to enjoy your lunch here on a sunny day. The statue here is of the great Chinese educator and thinker, Confucius, and was unveiled by the Principal to mark the opening of what is now the King’s Lau China Institute. Coordinating and developing academic links with institutions in China, Taiwan, Singapore and Hong Kong, the Institute provides a home for cutting-edge research and teaches innovative postgraduate programmes on contemporary China. It aims to provide a hub of excellence, promote understanding and build connections through research and knowledge sharing, study, and staff and student exchanges.